


Leave and Go Home or Stay and Be My Good Boy

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 18+ ONLY, BDSM, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Msub, Smut, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] Leave and Go Home or Stay and Be My Good Boy [Gentle Fdom][Msub][Body Appreciation][Exhibitionism][Cheating Spouses][Motel Sex][Mutual Masturbation][Multiple Orgasms][Destroy Dick December][All the Good Boys][Face Riding][Nipple Play][69][Covered In Cum][Chair Fucking]
Kudos: 9





	Leave and Go Home or Stay and Be My Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Performer's Notes: To put it bluntly: she's working through years of relationship/sexual neglect and is catching up on some LOST time. She's super horny and super angry at her circumstances. But, she's not taking out her venom on her friend. In fact, she's doing her best to help take care of HIM and help him work out his own issues.
> 
> Also, it IS a Destroy Dick December script, but... man, everyone's getting off a LOT here.
> 
> Everyone should seriously hydrate before, after and during this, I think.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is one of those weird scripts where, in my head, I see this as actually kinda... wholesome. Two hurt people doing what would normally be unethical things trying their best to help each other. Maybe not heal... but, to at least feel better about themselves by giving the other space to explore the parts of themselves they haven't been allowed in so fucking long.
> 
> There's something sweet there, I think.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(SFX: Knock on a door. A slight shuffling outside. Another knock or two. Silence. Then... door opens.) You're... here. You showed up.

Uh... can I come in? Thank you. (SFX: footsteps walking inside, door closing. A pause.)

(Nervous, trying to play it cool) So. This is it, huh? This isn't too expensive or anything right? I mean, I can Venmo you my half now, if you'd like -

(Nervous laughter) Right. Sorry, cash only. Smart. I mean, we can swing by an ATM. When we're... when we're done.

(Blurting out) I brought my STD screening. With me. Like, if you want to see it. I'm all... I'm all good. “Clean and clear and under control.” (Nervous laughter... that trails off.) Oh God. I'm sorry. I'm making this weird, aren't I?

Like, I'm not trying to. But, this is weird, right? I mean, is it weird to you, too?

This?

Us... doing this?

(Breathing a sigh of relief) Oh. Ok. Good. I'm... I'm glad I'm not the only one.

Uh... were the sheets on the bed like that when you got here?

What were you checking for – (Horrified laugh) Oh, Jesus – seriously? (Hissing) * Bedbugs? * Like, you're really worried -

I mean, sure, with all the traveling you do, but is it really that -

(Stunned) Oh. Well. Shit. When you put it like that. Thank you for... well, being... fastidious.

Oh, no. I appreciate it. It's a shame... well, that * she * didn't.

(Correcting herself) Doesn't. I mean... I don't know. I don't even know.

Is it ok if I sit down on the bed? Thanks.

(A beat) We... we really don't have to do this. Like, really.

We were both * really * drunk last week. And, * really *... you know. Salty.

(Soft laugh) “Salty.” That's... that's one way of putting it. But, I mean it.

You don't have to. * We * don't have to.

You can stay in, you know? Watch a movie or catch up on work or something. I can just...

(A beat) Just... go back home. (Disdain, trailing off) And, pretend everything is ok. As usual.

(Sighs) Did you bring any booze? I can responsibly handle... one drink.

Come on, man. We've been drinking buddies for a while now. You know I'm safe. I'm good for it.

Just... one drink. (SFX: A drink is poured. Ice cubes clink.) Thank you. (She takes a swallow. Teasing)

Hey... you pouring one for yourself, or am I just gonna be drinking by myself sooner than I thought, huh?

Good boy. (Giggles. Takes another sip.) I'm so sorry. You know? I thought... I thought I could do this.

No, really. It's not... it's not you. Not exactly. Not like that.

(She lets out a little laugh) You know, he saw me this morning. Shaving my legs. Putting on some pretty underwear. And, that... that piece of shit...

(Shakes her head) Decides that for the first time in forever, he wanted to have a quickie. Right there, in the bathroom.

I can't even remember the last time he's... he's * bothered * to touch me like that. (Gently) I'm sorry. I know... I know this isn't... what you probably want to hear.

(Laughing) But, I told you, this is * weird * for me.

Anyway. He does. He starts touching me, from behind. Kissing my neck. Grinding himself against my ass.

He starts to bend me over the counter. And, I'm... I'm getting turned on. Despite myself.

Then, I thought of you. Thought of you doing that to me.

And, frankly, leaving that piece of shit with an aching cock, all fucking day.

And, I told him that he was just going to have to wait, because I needed to get to work.

Told him that he was just going to have to think about how close he got to outright shoving my panties to the side and railing me right there.

(A beat) I felt... guilty. I'll be honest. Like... really guilty. Because, I knew... that I was going to be here tonight.

And, that I was... that I thought I'd be... I mean, me and you, and...

(Taking another sip. Sarcastically) But, here we are * now * and... I just...

I just... don't know how to * do * this, you know? (Laughing) Like, how do you not feel like shit about yourself? Like, is there a rule book or something? A subreddit somewhere? I mean – (SFX: Text message notification. She shuffles, goes to check it. Mood darkens.) It's... it's him.

(Mocking) Something came up. Has to run to the office. (SFX: cell phone vibration, further in the room.) Is... is that your phone?

(Darkly) Don't tell me. It's her. Same bullshit. Right?

Right. (Sighs. Knocks back the rest of the drink.) Pour me another, please.

Yeah. I know what I said. One drink, I'm good to go.

Two drinks... means, I * have * to stay. (Viciously) Give me my second drink.

Please.

(Takes in a deep, shuddering sigh) Gee, aren't you so full of passion and desire for me right now?(Laughing. A beat. Darkly.) I'm so fucking angry, man.

(A realization) I think... I think I'm more angry... than I am feeling guilty right now.

How 'bout you?

(Gently) Sit down. Next to me. Come on. (A beat) Look at me, please.

I had a therapist once tell me... it's ok to be angry, you know.

Means you're hurting. Means you're hurt because you know you deserve better.

Better than this.

(Knocks back the last of her drink) So, here we are. Angry. And hurting. (Sighs quietly) Goddammit. I'm tired of hurting.

Tired of feeling like... I'm suffering for doing the right thing. Always doing the right. Fucking. Thing.

You know what's the worst part? Being rejected like this. For who I am. For making the mistake of letting – letting that motherfucker know * who * I actually am and then, there he is, rejecting me for it.

That's what happened to you, too, huh? You got too honest and she can't... can't appreciate you for who you are. What you want.

What you desire.

(Snorts) Fuckit. Fuck that.

(SFX: standing, clothing being shuffled) What am I doing? It's... it's really simple, bud.

I'm kicking off my heels. And, pulling up my skirt.

And, I'm gonna sit on this bed and spread my legs and I'm gonna start playing with my pussy.

I've been horny all fucking day. And, I'm * not * letting that piece of shit touch me whenever we get home.

Maybe not ever again.

But, mama's gotta clear her fucking head and blow off some steam.

You don't have to stay. You really don't.

You can walk out that door or go into the bathroom or sit there and keep your hands to yourself, whistlin' Dixie, I don't fuckin' know.

Or. You could stay.

Stay and be the good boy you want to be. For someone who would appreciate it.

Appreciate you.

Who wants to be worshiped. By you.

Who wants to take control. Of you.

Who'll make you feel so, so fucking good.

(Fiercely) Come on. Wanna blow off some steam with me? (Laughing) Wanna blow a few loads in the process?

(SFX: getting on the bed) You think I'm joking? I'm sitting against the headboard now, aren't I? My legs spread open. (Breath catching) Think its a joke... now that I'm rubbing... rubbing my pussy through my panties?

(Slipping into Domme voice; unless otherwise noted, she's rubbing herself this entire time) You know what your options are. Leave... or, stay and help.

And be my good boy.

(A little laugh) You... don't look like you're going anywhere after all.

Do you want to watch... watch me play with my little pussy, then? Do you... want to know how you can help?

I need you... to take off... all of your clothes.

(Teasing, playful) Go on. Don't be shy. Be a good boy... and do as you're told.

Mmmm. Yes. Just... just leave them on the floor. Right there.

(Breath catching) Yes. Fuck. Look at you. Standing there, just for me.

I don't care... if you don't think you're perfect. No one is. That doesn't make you... any less desirable. Any less attractive to me.

And, I find you * very * attractive. (A little laugh) Especially that... lovely cock, that's straining.

(Teasing) Straining... for me?

Come over here – no, no. Don't start stroking it. Not yet. No.

That's my cock tonight, isn't it? So... I get to say... what happens to it. And when. Right?

(A beat. Smiling) * Good * boy. Unbutton my blouse, please. Yes.

Do you like this bra? Do you like watching my tits strain against it as I take in each breath?

Do you want to play with my nipples as I keep... rubbing my pussy? Do you want to roll them between your fingers?

Do you want to suck them?

Go ahead. Pull down my bra.

No, no – slowly. Slowly. One cup... then the other... and watch my tits swell... and spill out...

See how hard my nipples are right now for you?

Be a good boy, now. Lay down... on the bed right next to me. I'll wrap... my arm around you... as you use your mouth... use your fingers on my breasts, on my nipples -

Yes. Yes, just like that – (Take your time, enjoy these moments as long or as short as you'd like, then:) I gotta... gotta shove these panties to the side...

Here – open your mouth for me, let me... let me use your tongue to get my fingers nice and wet.

(Cooing) * Good * boy... you must be getting... just a faint taste of my cunt from my fingers right now...

Do you... do you want more?

Start jerking yourself off for me. Show me how much you want to lick my juices from my fingers.

That's it. Just like that. Not * too * fast...

But, watch... as I slide my... my wet, slippery fingers... into my aching cunt – (Breath catching) – curling them... right inside of me...

(Giggling) Come on. Don't you want... to make sure... I give you a good sample...? Suck my nipples again.

Just like that. Yes. Oh * fuck. * * Yes. * (Finger-fuck for as long or as short as you'd like, then -

Here. Open your mouth again. Stick your tongue out.

I'm just... just gonna hold my fingers right above your tongue... so you can * watch * my juices... drip down into your mouth...

(Thickly) I love how you moan at my taste... but, keep stroking that cock.

And, it's my cock now, isn't it? It's my cock for tonight, yes?

Good boy. Lick my fingers clean as you pump * my * cock, make it feel * so * fucking good...

And, I'm going to... to stroke your hair, just like this as you do...

My good boy. My sweet boy.

You're already doing such a good job, you know that? Making me feel so good.

Are you getting close to cumming, pet?

It's ok if you are... but, I don't want you to cum. Not just yet.

I only have... one rule for tonight, ok? And, it's very important – stop licking my fingers, I need... I need to rub my pussy again -

You... you don't get to cum... until I do.

And, I want to cum. So bad. So very, very soon.

Keep stroking that cock. Keep sucking and pinching my nipples. And, I will. I promise you. I will.

Don't stop. Don't you fucking stop. (And so on and so forth. Ad-lib for however long... right until the EDGE of that first orgasm) Oh * fuck * - I'm going to cum -

I need you to cum, cum all over my tits – be a good boy -

Get up -

Stand over me -

Pump that cock until you paint my tits -

Fuckfuckfuck - * YES * (And, whatever makes sense just as SHE cums and HE cums and everyone's experiencing wonderful orgasms, HOORAH!)

Yes, baby – cover me in all that hot, sticky jizz -

Make a fucking * mess * on me, I fucking * love * it -

I know, I know, you're still shaking – let me sit up a little more -

Bring that gorgeous cock to my mouth -

(Teasing) You fucking heard me. I want to suck you fucking * clean * of all that cum -

(With steel) I don't * care * how sensitive you * say * you are. You're going to do what I tell you to with * my * cock.

In my mouth. Right now.

(Smirking) Good boy. (And... oh, the post-orgasmic torture begins. In between wet, lip-smacking, suckling:) I * love * the feel... of that still swollen head... in my mouth...

Oh, I love how you're squirming -

You better... hold on to the headboard -

You gave me such a huge load -

And, your cock... is still hard -

Are you... are you * begging * for mercy?

You don't * want * me to suck this beautiful cock anymore?

You do...?

(A particularly long, TORTUROUS sucking here... then:) Well... ok. I can let you get * some * rest...

Come on. I want you... to lie down on the bed. Arms down by your side.

Go on, pet. Me? I'm just... getting up... because, I want to take off some of * my * clothes.

(Giggling) GodDAMN, you were fucking pent up. It got me in my * neck * - and, this bra is * wrecked. *

No, no, no – it's ok. Really. (Wryly) I wasn't the one who bought it for me, anyway.

(Clears throat) Anyhoo. Let me just... take off this blouse... and the bra... and the skirt...

(“Innocently”) Should... I leave the garter belt and stockings on, pet? Or, take those off with the panties, too?

Keep * those * on, huh?

Well, I was thinking that, too. (Laughing) So glad we're in agreement!

(A beat) I want to ride your face. I want to drown you in my cunt. Pull your cute fucking face into me and force you to choose between breathing... or pleasuring me.

I want to rub your face raw with my pussy as I cum so fucking hard on it.

(Smirking) Judging by how hard your cock is again... I think that's ok with you.

Is it, though?

Say it. I want to hear you say it.

(A beat. Smiling) Good boy. Here, let me... climb back on to the bed... and, squat... right over your lovely face...

I want you... to look up at me... as I lower myself down...

Stick your tongue out. (Gasping) Exactly. Yes. Let me just... grind my hips...

Fuck * yes. *

Go ahead. Grab my ass. I know you want to. Make sure... make sure I don't go * anywhere * else...

Do you like... looking up my body... as I'm rubbing... all of your cum... into my tits...

Oh, look... some is... trickling... right down between them...

Down my tummy...

I don't have to... have to turn around...

To see how your cock's straining again...

Straining...

To give me another hot load...

Make me cum again. Make me cum again...

And, the next time you cum...

Will be... balls * deep * inside of me.

Now, stick that fucking tongue out. And fuck my cunt.

Fuck my cunt until I fucking cum all over it, you hear me?

Yes. That's right.

Be. My good fucking boy.

And tongue-fuck me. Until I fucking * cum. * (And... ad-lib whatever feels right as she picks up speed and intensity, going for another orgasm... until it HAPPENS. Give her a moment or two of breath and come-down, then...) Holy. Shit.

(Spluttering) You're... you're wasted on that bitch. (Giggling) I'm... I'm so sorry. I mean...

Ok, I'm not. I'm really not. At all.

(Softly) I mean it. Look up at me. Really look at me.

You deserve * better.*

We * both * do.

(A little laugh) Yeah... guess we're reminding each other what “better” can look like, huh?

Tell you what...

I promised you... that next time you came... was going to be balls deep inside of me, right?

Let me... let me up... so I can swing my legs around... and face that poor, aching, cock of yours...

And, lean in, brushing my breasts, my tummy against your body, my skin still sticky with your seed...

(Giggling/gasping) Oh, look at you – pulling me down to your face again – if you * want * to eat my pussy as I do this... feel * absolutely * free to...

But, you * better * not distract me... from showing * my * cock... what the back of my throat... feels like...

(She begins to suck his cock, of course. All lines after this said in between the actions:) Do you like it... when I've got both of my hands...wrapped around the base of you... like this...

As I swirl... my tongue around that thick, swollen head....

Then, take it all into my mouth...

Did you like it just now... when my lips... met my hands...

Would you like it even more... if I removed my hands from your cock... and just grabbed those still oh-so-heavy balls... and gently rolled them in my grasp...

And, see how far down I could take your cock in mouth? (Giggling... then, ad-lib away a wet, sloppy blowjob to your heart's content! Eventually...) Are you... are you getting close again, pet?

(Thickly) I did say... the next time you came... would be balls deep inside of me...

Maybe you thought I meant my pussy...

But, maybe... maybe I always meant... my fucking throat – (Laughter... now, however long or short you wanna do, she finishes him OFF. Doesn't waste a drop. A moment or two as she gets those last swallows in... then, laughs again.)

Look at you. That cock is still * twitching. *

I think... I think that I have some kind of an * effect * on you, huh? My good boy... with his lovely cock... and his hot, * delicious * loads for me...

(Pouting) Are you... are you getting soft on me, though? I know, I know... I made you cum so hard... twice already...

(Whispering) But, I need you. Now.

Inside of me.

My pussy needs * dick, * pet.

She needs * your * dick.

Do you think we can get you hard again soon? Do you think you've got * one * more load for me tonight?

Do you think you can show me, again, how much you fucking * need * me?

I want you to fuck me. I * need * you to fuck me. And, right when you're about to cum...

I need you to pull out and spray me with all that thick, creamy cum... all over my stomach and my perfect pussy...

And, I want to rub it into my hard little clit until I cum one last time, with you watching me as I do it...

Do you think you can do that for me, pet?

Do you think you can be my good boy, just like that?

(Giggling) Oh... look, how your cock is already starting to twitch and swell again...

I think we * can, * huh?

Come on. I'll...climb off of you and...

Ooooh... that chair. Right next to the bed. Come on. (SFX: appropriate shuffling!) Now... you go ahead... and sit down. Right on the edge.

Pull that cock up... and, I'll... just take a seat... right on your lap – press my ass against that fantastic cock...

Grind back against you... just working my hips... feeling you get so... fucking... hard...for me again...

Because... you're my good boy, aren't you?

You're my good fucking boy.

Making me feel so fucking good.

Yes, hold on to my hips... just like that...

You like how I'm working my ass against you like this?

Oh, I can tell...

Did you know how much of a horny bitch I was before this, pet? Did you have * any * idea what you were getting yourself into?

(Laughing) Would you have believed me... if I * did * try to warn you?

All you knew... was that I liked... being in control. And, all I knew... is that you wanted... to give it up.

But, it's not just that - * fuck * I can feel you beginning to drip pre-cum again, that's it -

I love it...

Fucking love it...

When you cum for me.

When you give me all of it.

When you can't... can't help yourself....

Do you want to fuck me now? Stuff me full of this delicious cock?

You can still taste me, smell me all over your fucking face. I know you want to feel... how hot and wet and * tight * I am...

With * my*. Hard. Aching. Cock.

Another night... another time... I'd make you beg for it.

Beg for me to take you into my cunt.

Make you fucking cry as I * slowly * swallow that shaft, centimeter by fucking centimeter, I swear...

But, not tonight.

Not right now.

Because, I need you to fuck me, need it so fucking bad.

You gotta promise me – once we start, you're going to...

Going to be my good boy.

And, fuck me so hard I'm going to be * waddling * out of here, you understand me?

Don't be fucking gentle. Don't you dare.

You understand me, pet?

Show me.

I'm going to... reach down... and... lift up...and, guide... guide that fucking head, right against my lips...

When I tell you to... you better thrust up into me. You better thrust into me like you mean it. On the count of three, pet.

1...

2...

3 – (And, he SLAMS up. Because, he's the BEST BOY and knows how to follow directions) Oh FUCK. (And... the fucking STARTS. Hard, fast, rough. Ad-lib whatever feels right! Some suggested lines:)

Pound my pussy – fucking POUND it.

Don't stop. Don't you fucking stop.

I'm rubbing my clit as you fuck the shit out of me -

You wanna make me cum on that cock -

How hard you wannna make me cum for you -

Yes, fucking hold on to me -

Make those fucking * balls * bounce against me -

(And so on, and so on... and, ORGASM for her! Growling, panting, hard come down -) Oh, fuck... oh, my God – I... I'm still shaking...

You... you didn't... didn't cum just now?

(A beat. Then a breathless laugh) Oh... oh, you're such a good boy.

Come on – let's... let's switch places.

I'll... get on the seat... and lean back... and, lift my legs up...

Now, you push them back...

And, you fuck me. You fuck me as hard and as fast as you need to.

Use me, pet. Use my tight little cunt.

That's what I want. That's what I need right now – (And... fucking picks up again. Deep. Hard. BRUTAL. There are no words for a while, just breath and moans and screams as the pace is UNRELENTING. Everyone's exorcising some demons right now! Take some time here... then...)

Bottom. Me. Out.

Slam. My pussy.

Hurt. Me.

Fucking. Hurt. Me.

My legs.

Fucking shaking.

I'm going to cum.

Make me fucking cum.

Cum all over me.

Come on.

I can feel you -

Feel you beginning to pulse -

Fuck me.

Fuck me.

Fuck – (And, as HE orgasms - ) Fuck YES, give it to me – all over my pussy, coat my fucking pussy -

I'm going to rub it in, rub it in, I'm going to cum – (And... ad-lib... until that one, last THUNDERING orgasm of the night. Everyone is spent. And drained. And... just... breathe. Breathe for a while. Then... one last deep breath...)

Oh. Fuck.

Oh, yes. You can... you can let me go. Can we just...

I don't... I don't even think I can make it to the bed...

Can you? (Laughing) Well... can you help me get there, too, please? My legs... can * not * be trusted right now...

(SFX: shuffling to the bed. Lying down. Deep breath.) Holy shit.

We... uh. Did it.

High... five? (Laughing) I don't know, bud. I still don't know... how this is supposed to work.

(A beat. Then, soberly.) Holy * shit*. We... * did * it.

How... how do * you * feel?

Me? I... (A beat.) Surprisingly... ok.

No, really.

(Giggling) I'm a cum-covered mess. My pussy is going to be fucking sore for * days. * I haven't had orgasms that intense in a * long * time.

And, I feel... I feel appreciated. And desired. And wanted.

In a way I haven't... in a long time.

I hope... you do, too.

I'm not sure... what happens... when we leave here. When we get home.

What we say. Or do.

What this means for our marriages. Or... even... us.

But, right now?

Right now... I just... want to hold you close to me.

Hold... my good boy. And, whisper in his ear... how good he made me feel tonight.

And, how glad I am... that I was able to make * him * feel good, too.

Sound good?

(Giggles) Yeah. I think so, too.

\---END---


End file.
